¿El gatito mató a la curiosidad?
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero es posible que ¿el gato mate al curioso? Gracias a una de las travesuras del pequeño Yoru Amu Hinamori sabrá si aquello es posible. Amuto Oneshot


¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? XD espero que bien y también espero les guste mi fic, como notarán soy nueva en esta sección y me declaro víctima del amor de esta pareja tan peculiar y llena de contrastes.

Quiero dedicar este fic a dos personas que sin su apoyo (cof me lavaron cof el cerebro cof, cof) mi trauma no habría crecido hasta este punto xD, Grax Sheyla, pareja de la bruja (¿?) y a RukiaxUchiha mejor conocida entre los cuates, como Kathia. xD

Esto todo el mundo lo sabe pero, hay que decirlo, Shugo Chara no me pertenece pero… algún día me voy a secuestrar a Ikuto! Y….

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Suspiró otra vez aburrida, aquella tarde después de clases simplemente no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer y había optado por la dificilísima decisión de sentarse a meditar en la ventana de su cuarto.

Y vaya que sí tenía mucho que pensar.

Amu Hinamori meditaba sobre dos de sus más grandes problemas.

Uno, de atrevidos gestos y mirada traviesa, y otro bondadoso y encantador.

Cuando pensaba en Ikuto el corazón le galopaba a mil por hora y perdía su imagen de chica cool, pero cuando pensaba en Tadase se llenaba de calidez, más sin embargo nunca logró quitarle la máscara tan fácil como lo hacía Ikuto.

Una de las cuestiones más difíciles de su vida.

¿De quién estaba realmente enamorada?

Ikuto o Tadase

Envuelta en sus pensamientos no se percató del acercamiento furtivo de cierto gatito hasta que lo tuvo enfrente de sus narices.

-¡**Kyaaa! ¡No me asustes así!**

**-¡Nya! **

-**Yoru ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ikuto vino contigo?** –buscó en los alrededores con la mirada sin encontrar al dueño de la personalidad de gato callejero.

-**Me aburría y vine solo a jugar, nya! ¿Dónde están las chicas?** -Preguntó colocando su patita en su mejilla, curioso.

-**Están en la habitación de junto, con Ami.**

Ambos imaginaron la escena de las Charas siendo asfixiadas por la hermanita menor de Amu.

Yoru tragó saliva conocedor de la efusividad de la pequeña y tomó la decisión más saludable e inteligente.

-**Amu nya, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?** –entusiasmado, tomó la libreta sobre la mesa que rezaba en su portada, "Diary" con las puras intenciones de huir con ella.

**-¡Espera Yoru!-**antes de que el gatito saliera por su ventana, volando (literalmente) recordó lo que su hermanita le había dicho unos días antes luego de que a su clase la maestra llevara un gato.

_**-"Amu nee, la maestra nos enseñó que a los gatitos les atraen los objetos que se mueven gracioso-rió la pequeña recordando al animalito de su clase- y también les gusta que los acaricien detrás de las orejas. Cuando vea a Yoru chara nya, voy a probar si es como los otros gatitos." **_

No pudo evitar pensar en el dueño del travieso Yoru.

Sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse en recuperar su diario.

**-¡Yoru!, ¡minino ven acá**!-tomó lo primero que tuvo a la mano, que fue nada más y nada menos una de sus pulseras favoritas empezando a moverla en el aire _"morirás por una buena causa"_ Pensó mientras lloraba internamente.

Los ojos de Yoru se perdieron en el hipnotizante movimiento de la pulsera roja, haciéndole caer en un hechizo tan poderoso que le obligó a dejar el diario de la muchacha olvidado, para entregarse por completo a sus instintos de cazador.

Bajó sus patitas delanteras, para acercarse a Amu, sin perder del campo visual su nuevo objetivo.

Amu a pesar de saber que perdería su pulsera estaba prestando atención a los ágiles y a veces un poco torpes movimientos de Yoru, dejando escapar de vez en cuando una risita que no desconcentraba al minino en lo absoluto.

Un paso, otro paso, se detuvo y

**-¡Nya!! No escaparás de mi!-**el pequeño chara saltó sobre su víctima, clavando sus uñas y luchando como si el objeto tuviera vida propia.

Amu no pudo evitar sonreír con la actitud infantil-gatuna del chiquillo, aunque tampoco podría evitar llorar por los restos que estaban quedando desparramados de su preciosa pulsera.

-**Ya, suficiente de juegos.** –trató de sonar severa, pero no pudo.

Le recordaba demasiado a Ikuto.

-**Nya quiero seguir jugando**.- seguía dándole pataditas al objeto que ya no se movía-**Amu nya! Sigamos jugando ¿si?-**la miró suplicante.

Le sonrió y empezó a acariciarle las orejas.

-**Nya! Espera, ¡qué-e haces! Nyaa**-a pesar de que verbalmente se resistía a las caricias, se acercaba más a la mano que le ofrecía aquellas sensaciones.

Amu volvió a reír al escucharlo ronronear vencido por las caricias.

-**Yoru**.-ambos dirigieron la vista hasta donde provenía la voz, al balcón de la habitación de la jovencita.

-**I-ikuto nya! Yo…yo solo vine a jugar y y** –intentó justificarse a pesar de que Ikuto no le pidiera ninguna explicación y no estuviera molesto, por el contrario, él también sonreía al igual que Amu momentos atrás.

Amu se había quedado observándolo, mientras se preguntaba internamente si acaso él…

-**Ikuto, ¿podrías…-**Amu se sonrojo y no creyéndose por completo lo que estaba a punto de hacer**.-podrías acercarte un poco?**

Ikuto sin responder y con una de esas sonrisas que le acaloraban las mejillas a Amu, se acercó a la pelirrosa, quien a su vez se ponía de pie, colocándose frente a él.

Un poco insegura titubeó antes de sostenerle la mano y acercarle a la cama, donde, ella tomó asiento indicándole que hiciera lo mismo pero en el suelo, frente a la cama.

Curioso, como su personalidad felina, no puso resistencia alguna dejándose hacer por la chica.

Ikuto cerró los ojos casi por inercia al sentir los pequeños dedos abriéndose paso lentamente entre su cabellera negra, enredándose en ella y volviendo a repetir el movimiento dejándolo al igual que su chara momentos atrás, fuera de combate.

Amu se exaltó un poco al verlo recostar su cabeza sobre sus muslos como lo hizo cuando estuvo herido y a pesar de que el furioso rojo de sus mejillas aumentaba de intensidad no detuvo sus caricias sobre la cabeza de Ikuto.

Dejó escapar una risita al ver como las orejas de gato aparecían entre los cabellos negros y que a los primeros ademanes por tocarlas, se movían graciosamente.

No había duda, era todo un gatito.

-**Amu…-**le escuchó ronronear su nombre desde su falda.-**No lo hagas, no toques mis orejas.**

Pestañeó varias veces y levantó una ceja.

¿Acaso ese gato pensaba que podía darle órdenes?

Además ¿qué podría pasar?

Tocó sus orejas, de un pelaje más suave que el cabello que acarició.

Sintió las sábanas tensarse a su lado y volteó a mirar, encontrándose el puño de Ikuto fuertemente cerrado sobre ellas.

Y

Recordó

_**-"No toques mis orejas, son una de mis zonas erógenas"-**_

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su estómago cambiaba de posición de una manera repentina, abriéndolos de espacio encontrándose de lleno con la mirada zafirina lo suficientemente cerca para ahogarla en el mar de emociones que le provocaba.

-**I-ikuto…-**susurró sin saber que más hacer.

-**Amu…-**dejó escapar su nombre muy cerca de su oído, acariciando su mejilla con sus labios rosando ocasionalmente su lengua contra su pómulo, hasta llegar muy cerca de la comisura de la boca, levantando el recorrido, quedando nuevamente su mirada clavada en la dorada de ella, acercándose cada vez más.

Ella, nerviosa cerró nuevamente sus ojos esperando, anhelante por el contacto.

Sintió su aliento sobre su boca y…

Un húmedo roce en la punta de su nariz que le causó cosquillas por unos segundos, antes de sentir como la calidez de él sobre ella desaparecía.

Abrió los ojos encontrando su habitación completamente vacía, la puerta del balcón abierta, incluso el destrozado brazalete con el que jugó con Yoru había desaparecido.

Suspiró como cuando estuvo sola, dejándose caer en la cama con una sonrisa, esta vez pensando únicamente en el gato callejero.

Salió de su ensoñación, dándose cuenta que faltaba algo.

Algo muy importante.

Se levantó como un resorte, buscando con la mirada el libro de tapa rosada con negro que Yoru intento llevarse momentos atrás, sin encontrarlo donde lo había dejado el gato.

Y no tuvo que pensar mucho para descubrir dónde se encontraba su Diario.

**-¡Ikuuutoo!!**

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el techo de su casa, Ikuto se encontraba con algo entre sus manos.

-**Tendremos que ir a devolverle esto pronto**.-sonrió travieso.

**-¡Si, Nya!** –respondió, Yoru feliz con la pulsera con la que estuvo jugando con Amu y esperando volver a jugar con ella.

Aunque de los dos, quien más se divertía era Ikuto y eso también lo hacía muy, pero muy feliz.

**-¡Nya!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este pequeño Oneshot.

Algo que me gustaría decir/aclarar es que me agrada la posición que mantiene Ikuto de seductor/respetuoso xD no sé si comprendan a lo que me refiero, pero digamos que es consciente de que ella aún es muy chica y prefiere esperar antes de dar marcha al asunto.

Demás está decir que el gatito es un personaje que desborda sensualidad hasta por los codos y junto a Yoru, son mis personajes favoritos xD

Solo restan dos cosas que decir, espero sus comentarios y opiniones en los reviews y… VIVA EL AMUTO!!

**LadyScorpio**


End file.
